


Lev Haiba & Yaku Morisuke's (not so) One Night Stand

by nyaneeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Job, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Dominant, Drunk Sex, Engaged Lev, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, S&M, Sad/angst, Sexual Harassment, Submissive, Top Haiba Lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaneeko/pseuds/nyaneeko
Summary: "Are you okay now?" Yaku didn't replied, staring at the empty space in front of him as the moon peeked through the blinds and casting a shadow on the dark room."I'll leave you here for now, have a rest, Yaku-san." Lev's footsteps echoing and created a pattern, before he could reach the door, Yaku grabbed his arm and forcefully made him face the smaller person."Uh, Yaku-san... do you need something?"
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Lev Haiba & Yaku Morisuke's (not so) One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Isaiah 1:16

"Here." Handing a glass of water, Lev looked at Yaku who's trembling in coldness. His face still red from the alcohol that burnt and traveled his throat.

After the fight that happened on the pub, the tension between the two has increased. Awkwardness amidst the air made the silence unbearable, still, no one chose to speak along the quietness that surrounds them.

Rapidly drinking the water that relieved him. He relaxed his body but what happened ejects on his mind repeatedly and would haunt him on his dreams, rather, nightmare. The way an old man groped him forcefully and the group of men that sexually harassed him. Yaku felt horrible.

"Are you okay now?" Yaku didn't replied, staring at the empty space in front of him as the moon peeked through the blinds and casting a shadow on the dark room.

"I'll leave you here for now, have a rest, Yaku-san." Lev's footsteps echoing and created a pattern, before he could reach the door, Yaku grabbed his arm and forcefully made him face the smaller person.

"Uh, Yaku-san... do you need something?"

"N-No..." Yaku needed him, Lev, and the thoughts on his mind really bothered him plus the alcohol running on his blood.

"Then I'll go now－" With all Yaku's strength, he grabbed Lev's thick muscly arms and pulled him towards the bed. Pushing the taller boy, back facing straightly the comfortable sheets beneath him. Yaku straddled Lev, his Leg sprawled open, sitting on top of Lev's hips that touched his crotch.

"Y-Yaku-san... you..." He's feeling more sobered up than earlier, he's in full control now though the light feeling on his head makes his sight wavy.

"Lev... you are... I... I want you." Yaku's small hands travelling on Lev's torso, the gentle touches of his palms trailing on the buttons of Lev's clothe, slowly unclasping each until it was fully undone. "I always have dreams of you, looking like mess on top of me doing me so good. I've always wanted to fuck you so bad."

"No, Yaku-san, you're drunk... and this... this is wrong... I respect you." Lev slowly pulled himself up into sitting position, his arms flailing behind him to support his body. Still, Yaku on his lap looking down.

"I－I don't... I don't think I care anymore..." Eyes shot wide, a beads of droplets fell on Lev's trousers. Yaku's crying. "Please just act you're drunk and don't know what you're doing. Just for tonight please be mine... just this night."

Lev's heart was pounding so bad, he knew what they are doing is wrong, yet it felt so right to have Yaku in front of him begging to make him a full hot mess.

"Sleep with me." Yaku stared on his eyes, so is Lev. His hands cupping Yaku's cheek and thumb lightly wiping the tears off of his cheek. He felt the strong urge going on his body, a warm feeling. Mixed feeling of needs, wants, pleasure, and love. "Will you?"

Lev felt like he was out of his leash, as if the word holding back just suddenly disappeared on his vocabulary.

He kissed Yaku's lips. Aggressively. Full of thirst. Hungry. It was erotic for the both of them, Yaku wanted more.

With Lev as a lead, he bit Yaku's bottom lip, causing the smaller boy moan on top of him. As Yaku opened his mouth from the yelp he sent, Lev's tongue slipped inside. Exploring his mouth and it felt like heaven for him.

Tongue touching, the wetness and warmness of Lev's tongue that explored his lonely mouth aroused his member between his legs. A soft moans coming out from his lips made Lev kiss him deeper and harder.

"Fuck, I'm hard." Lev groaned between the kiss they are two doing.

"Call me my name."

"Yaku."

"No, not that... the one you liked to call me."

"Mori." Yaku nodded, his cheeks flushed, as well as his throbbing dick wanting to get stroked and pleasured. The way Lev call him by his name sent more arousing feeling, he knew in the first place he'd be this dirty when it comes to Lev.

"Ahn! Lev... ah, fuck... don't bite me there." Lev didn't listened to Yaku, his lips trailing on Yaku's jaw down to his neck, biting it with the big teeth marks, sucking it down like a hungry aroused man like he is right now.

Now, it feels right.

The thing they're doing right now, it didn't bothered him thinking about his significant one. Just Yaku, only Yaku. And the guilt didn't even come up to his conscience.

"Lev... aaah... hngghn-" Lev liked Yaku moaning his name as he continued to suckle on his white skin, leaving a crimson red mark on his bare neck. Surely, it's very visible, yet, Yaku didn't cared any single of it. He wanted Lev to claim him, even only with that mark of kiss.

Lev pulled away, looking deeply on Yaku's chocolate eyes that made his heart trigger sensation and the feeling he used to have on him 10 years ago. Love.

Yaku kissed him, arms around Lev's shoulder as he slowly humped on Lev's bulging crotch. The friction when rubbing felt heaven for Yaku, and it made him do it fastly.

"Haah-don't... oh god." As if Yaku wasn't listening, and it made Lev just go deeply wild. The look on his eyes was burning in deep erosion, thinking that Yaku was looking at a tamed wild beast that's on heat. Lev switched their positions, Yaku's back flatly touching the white comfortable sheet.

"Do you want me?"

"I do, Lev." Lev's soft grey locks falling on Yaku's forehead, their face inch closer and noses touching. Heavy warm breathes touching each other's faces.

Lev didn't spoke anymore, his hands wildly went on Yaku's cloth, aggressively ripped Yaku's shirt that even the sounds of it seemed so sexy for them both. Revealing Yaku's small torso, his nipples poking out pink and seductively. Lev was drawn unto it, the urge of him wanting to suck it and make Yaku a whole hot mess. But he didn't, he wanted to tease Yaku as much as he can do to hold back. The pleasure of hearing the noises that Yaku makes in each spot his fingers touches.

Swimming in sea of desires, full of claim, arousal, and erotic sounds that filled the room. Touches that burns and two hearts molten at the heat they are sharing in one bed. Moans and kisses, it was indeed a one night stand that the cause of drunkenness is love. A love that was once filled with happiness. 

Yaku tugged Lev's undone shirt, signaling the bigger frame to take off the shirt. So Lev did, Yaku's sight receiving a hot bare chest and the abs, he could feel his body gets more heated up and the arousal between his legs rised. His dick throbbing in pain wanting to be touched. His palm touching Lev's chest, feeling the hard muscle he dreamed of every night on his sleep.

"You are so fucking hot." Yaku breathily said, his left hand touching the bulge on his pants, rubbing it slowly with pressure. Lev took his wrist that stopped him from doing that. "What do you think are you doing? Who told you to do that?"

Lev's voice has gone hotter, it wasn't the same from back then. It got more huskier and each words that escapes on Lev's lips sounded very seductively.

Taking Yaku's wrist as he took the neck tie he wore that fell on the bed as he removed his shirt, he tightly tied Yaku's wrist with the dark necktie he had.

"Ahn, Lev... it's tight, it hurts..." Yaku whimpered, but it sounded more like a moan. The pleasure of pain that Lev gives him, it was very sexy.

The position they are in right now, his wrists tied with Lev's neck tie, and how hot he is in a mess. Yaku wanted Lev to fuck him.

Breathy moans filled the room, Lev's fingers trailing his chest. He wanted Lev's long fingers to touch his begging nipples and play with it, the sensitivity he has on his chest is very heavy. With the teases and touch, it just makes him a real hot mess.

"Aah! L-Lev... hnngh, fuck, fuck... fuck me..."

Lev kissed him, tongue slipping as the seeping drool fell out on their mouth. Fingers touched Yaku's nipple, making him moan in pleasure.

"Hnngh... Lev... you... aaah.." Lev rubbed it, twisting and it made him squirm in the pleasure he's receiving right now. He couldn't see Lev's face since his arms was wrapped around Lev's neck and his face buried on it. Making his back touch the sheets again, he saw Lev's face filled with hunger. Full arousal, but he can't seem to understand why Lev's not doing anything but just pleasuring him. Lev licked his nipples, tongue swirling and the slurping noises amidst the air, along with Yaku's lustful moans. Nipping it with Lev's teeth, Yaku gasped, his chest so wet and it made him feel crazy.

"I wanna-" Yaku pecked Lev's lips, "touch you." Another peck, Lev's face frowned. He wanted to hold back more, but the way Yaku looked and beg him, it makes him weak and just lose his control and might ravish the small boy beneath him.

"Stay still." Lev pulled away, Yaku's arms were now on the bed laying still. Lev's body straightened with his knees on the bed, he pulled Yaku's trousers that made Yaku yelp in surprise.

He's embarrassed. That Lev gets to see how hard he is and his underwear wet with the precum he had over the kisses they shared.

"Do you really wanna get fucked so bad?" Lev asked, his hands touching the hem of Yaku's underwear, teasing it. Yaku's lower part of stomach is already wet with his precum, head is slightly poking out from the underwear.

"Please..." Yaku begged, his voice pleading and the desperation was there. Lev didn't want to hold back anymore, but he wanted to see how much he can last how appealing Yaku could be under him, drunkly in love with him and the arousal he radiates. He's scared of breaking Yaku once the moment if holding back stops.

Lev touched Yaku's peeking head on top of the underwear. It's slippery, swirling the top of it made Yaku gasp and moan out loud.

"Aaah!! Lev! Haaaah-please, touch me there..." Yaku begged for more, he couldn't do anything since his wrists were tied up tightly with Lev's hands bringing it up on top of his head. It was so sexy.

Lev brought his mouth on Yaku's chest, kissing each part that made Yaku's dick twitch and throb vigorously. He badly wanted to get touched. "Untie me."

"Not yet, baby." His hands yet just wiggling, he wanted to go and straddle Lev and hump on Lev's bulging cock. It was sticking up on his clothed dick that yet seems to be halfly naked.

The way Lev acts right now is totally different from the usual one, the respect and everything he has for Yaku disappeared like a bubble. Dominance and possessiveness started to sound on him and everything just turned out to be hot, Yaku loves it. That Lev acts this way in the middle of the steaming make out session that seems to go further more and more that made the two high and dry with the feeling of horniness.

Pulling Yaku into a kiss again, this time it was passionate, the hunger was still there but this kiss felt different at the once they had when they first connected their lips. It's something like 'love'.

"A shit, you're making me so horny." Lev mumbled over his shaky breathing as he kisses Yaku continuously, sloppy and erotic kissing sounds amidst the room. They slowly pulled away, string of saliva connecting their lips and tongue together. Two faces were burning red at the sensation they are feeling right now.

"Fuck me then."

"You are so excited, Mori." Lev bit Yaku's chest, peeling Yaku's underwear. His dick was throbbing and twitching, precum dripping on his small stomach. Lev's long fingers fully wrapped on Yaku's dick.

"Aaaah! Fuck! Lev go on! Faster!" Lev slowed down, he wanted to penetrate Yaku on cumming. The thought of cumming together and inside Yaku was very perfect, filling Yaku on his mind and making him a mess.

"Hngh, damn, you are so fucking sexy." Lev grabbed Yaku's waist pulling him closer as Lev went down and his nose just trailing on Yaku's chest down to his stomach until he reached Yaku's hot dick.

"Lev? What are you doing? Stop－" A strong loud gasp with nasty moan escaped Yaku's lips the moment Lev's mouth wrapped him. The hotness of his twitching member and Lev's mouth and tongue playing his head, it is very pleasurable.

"Aah-this... this feels so good!" Yaku moaned, biting his lips to suppress his loud moans. Lev took him out of his mouth, looking at Yaku with that sexy hungry look.

"Don't hold back your moans. Let me hear it." Before Yaku could respond, Lev sucked him off. The tongue slipping as Lev's head thrusting up and down in motion. It was an incredibly amazing feeling, indeed, very erotic sight for Yaku.

The way Yaku's dick perfectly fit down Lev's throat that seeped out all the pre cum he has. It was almost his time as he slightly felt the knot on his stomach, the moan and breathe became faster and louder. Lev knowing Yaku is about to cum, he pulled his mouth and the throat that felt lightly sore from taking Yaku's dick wholly.

He successfully penetrated Yaku.

"You wanna cum?" Lev's husky voice made Yaku shiver. His body tensing up as the pre cum dripped on his (still hard) dick, the white bubbly saliva of Lev along with it.

"Please let me cum." Yaku regrettably said that.

Lev didn't said a word and just looked at Yaku as he started unbuckling his belt and the zipper, pulling it down and took it off. Lev's large member surprised him, it was more than he expected. Knowing that he won't survive that being inside him and ramming it hard and fast.

"Sure." Lev's huge cock casted a shadow on his face, "Let's cum together."

Lev took something inside his bedside table, a lubricant.

"That's... n-no... fuck..." Yaku wanted it, but the way Lev's dick looked scared him. Not just by the way it looked, because of its size, wider and longer. Longer than Lev's wrist point until the end of middle finger.

"Why? Didn't you said you wanted to cum? Then I'll make you cum with my cock." It sounded possessive, very dominant. And Yaku knows it's the sexiest sound he had ever heard, he wants Lev to fuck him so hard if that's the only way to get Lev moan his name in between shaky and moany breathes as they both come together.

"Yeah..." Yaku nodded, but Lev didn't said anything as he gently untied Yaku's wrists, not wanting the older yet looked smaller one to get hurt. Caring of Yaku's body before he lose his shit and fuck him out of his pleasure in needs and wants to release the radiating arousal on his throbbing cock.

Yaku sat on the bed, Lev slid beside him and back pressed on the bed frame. Lev took his arms and made him do what Lev wants.

"Suck me off." Lev ordered, as a submissive Yaku like he is, he did too. Going down as he licked Lev's big dick, making sure each sides are wet with his slippery saliva.

Yaku isn't good with this, but his mouth did all the thing and it felt like he's been possessed with a horny spirit and it made him do Lev so good like that. The way Yaku licked the head of Lev's dick looked like he's eating an ice cream out of it. The precum that tasted odd but weirdly, Yaku tasted it sweet and wanting to suck for more. His small mouth slowly pushed Lev's dick inside his hot mouth, Lev groaning on how it felt.

"Ah shit, your mouth feels so fucking good." Lev's hands went on Yaku's long brown hair, entangling his fingers and gripping it tightly. It's indeed sexy, the pleasurable pain he's feeling on Lev's hands is out of the world.

It just started with small movements that Lev forces his mouth, Lev hands controlled his movement by tugging his head and thrusting his head down and low on Lev's hot cock. It tasted amazing for him, sweet as how it is. In a split moment, Lev groaned very hard and Yaku's throat felt like it ripped when Lev forcefully thrusted his head deeper on Lev's cock. A small tear fell out on his eyes along with the pain and pleasure he's feeling.

Lev was 8 inches deep in Yaku's throat, as the groan and moans escaped Lev's lips, his cum filling every spaces of Yaku's throat.

Yaku felt happy.

Lev pulled out his cock, still hard and wet, wanting to go for more but this time. He feels like he's gonna break lose and will start to fuck Yaku real hard.

Yaku choked out, coughing as some spill of Lev's cum comes out on his throat and mouth. The load was huge and it painted his mouth white.

"Show me." Lev pulled Yaku's jaw, making the older one to open his mouth and stick out his loaded tongue. "Swallow it." Gulping and licking each sides of his lips with a cum that dripped on, again, sticking his tongue out again and showed that he swallowed each of Lev's cum.

"It tastes good." Yaku honestly said, Lev seductively smiled. His hand bringing up on his hard dick and before he could touch it and stroke it, Lev took his hands again. "Aah, at least let me touch myself."

"No." Yaku didn't respond, Lev was on full lead and he knows he cannot do anything but just obey and be submissive around Lev. And it excites him, that what's happening right now is more than what he expected and could dream of.

"I'll prepare you." Lev pushed Yaku down the bed again, his back flat again as he only looked at Lev squeezing the bottle of lubricant on his hands as the slimy transparent liquid drip down his fingers, covering Lev's cock with it and even his long fingers.

Another batch of lubricant, Lev pulled his waist and at a split moment his legs were up on Lev's shoulders, sprawled and looking very nakedly vulnerable. It made him embarrassed and slowly closed his bare legs.

"Do not even think about it, Mori. I won't fucking let you come even a single drip if you continue doing this shit you're playing with me." It was whole strict, it made Yaku feel scared. Never once in his life Lev made him this scared, it's always him that makes Lev tremble in terrify. This time, Lev has taken over him with full authority and orders that he'll surely obey.

"You... fuck... what you said is just so... hot." Yaku said, he just chuckled as he let Lev do what he wanted to him. He could feel the cold liquid dripping on his entrance that has never been touched. Another moan escaped his lips.

Lev's lips trailed Yaku's thighs, biting each spots he wants to, placing hickeys all over Yaku's soft thighs. It wasn't muscly like then, rather, Lev enjoyed it as if it's a full course meal he'd be serve with after getting starved for 5 days.

Yaku didn't do anything but moan, moan and moan Lev's name until he's tired. Voice all shaky and tired, not until he felt a finger made a way toward his pulsating entrance. It slipped on easily with the help of lubricant Lev just used on him.

"Aah! Fuck Lev! It hurts!" Yet only, just a single finger it made Yaku squirm on his bed. Lev's long fingers slowly pushing towards him and the pace gradually grew more faster and faster and faster until Yaku couldn't feel nothing anymore but just his hole lightly stretched out. Another finger came in, this time it's two, he gasped out of air again. He could feel Lev's fingers twisting and doing a scissoring motion to stretch him out.

"Lev s-slow down!" Letting out sinful noises, he cannot suppress his moans anymore. It's painful yet desire and adoration of pleasure overflowing on his senses. Ever since Yaku begged him for it, seemed to not care about what Yaku's saying anymore. He's just doing whatever he wants on pleasuring the both of them, in Yaku's state Lev thought that Yaku looked beautiful.

Thrusting his long slender fingers inside Yaku's entrance, he poked an area that made Yaku moan very loud and sexy. He found it, Yaku's sweet spot. "Lev, stop--ah! fuck... hngh...ha-ah.."

Lev clicked his tongue and let out a groan, looking at Yaku tempted him really bad.

"You're amazing." Yaku whispered on Lev's ears, sending chills down his spine. Inserting the third finger, Yaku's nails digging on his broad back, visible red scratches and almost bleeding. The two sharing pain on each hands. 

"No, you are." Lev kissed Yaku, a soft peck and returning back his look on those rich brown eyes. It was sparkling, "I often hear them say that to me, but when those words come out of their mouths, all I remember is you."

"H-Huh...? Aaah!" Yaku confusedly asked, returning back the kiss Lev gave him. 

"You." Another kiss. "Amazing." 

"I-I'm not..." Lev buried his face on Yaku's neck his breathe tickling his skin.

"I'm not the dumb stupid 16 year old you may think I still am 10 years ago... I've learned a lot now." Squelching sound is very audible in the room, the bed squeaking along the bed frame that rocks on the wall. 

"I don't think that... you've changed a lot, I know that." Yaku looked away, avoiding Lev's sight and minding the pain he is in right now. To be touched by someone he really loves. 

"Maybe I'm going insane because all the definition of those words they tell me, all I think is you. Your eyes, your smile, everything about you. I even thought the word beautiful has changed it's meaning with your name." 

"You... you're still smooth as ever... don't make me fall more, Mr. Haiba, you're going to be a married man tomorrow." Yaku jokingly said, hiding the pain on his heart. Lev didn't cared on what Yaku has said about him getting married, all he cared about right now is Yaku.

"You're beautiful." Lev kissed him again, "Amazing." again. 

"Wonderful." Lev's fingers thrusted more and more, faster and faster, rougher and rougher. Leaving Yaku breathless along his words. Moans escaping his lips and every touch that Lev gives him, he worships it. Compliments in between kisses.

"Stunning. Gorgeous. Spectacular. Hot. Breathtaking. Delightful. Magnificent. Dazzling. Tantalizing. Irresistible..." Lev stopped, every word he says their lips touch, he looked at Yaku deeply in the eyes with a loving look.

Lev looked at him that lasted for 10 seconds, "You are perfect." This time, the peck turned to a passionate deep kiss. Fireworks on their hearts forming as butterflies danced along the kiss they share on the bed.

Yaku chuckled and smiled, "You learned a lot."

"Yeah... those words reminds me of you." Lev pulled him into another kiss again.

He's hurting, the fact that this is only for the night, and tomorrow after the man he is in bed right now would forget about him. The wedding day that will happen tomorrow morning shattered him, just thinking by that made his eyes tear up. He loved the pain and arousal Lev gives him in the bed, but when it comes to feelings and Lev's status makes him fully hurt. 

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt so much?" Lev pulled out his wet fingers, his hand beside Yaku's head. Yaku doesn't feel the pain below his body, but the pain on his heart felt the worst.

"No... keep going." Yaku tried his best to smile and hide it, overthinking things that would surely happen after this day. It's his end, the happiness will only last this night. And for the first time in his life, he felt in peace holding Lev on his arms.

Lev shrugged off after he wiped Yaku's tears. The look on his eyes has changed again and his third finger thrusted inside Yaku, stretching him out again as the squelching noises and sinful moans Yaku makes.

"I wanna fuck you now." Lev pulled his fingers fastly, causing Yaku to yelp at the sudden pain. Lev pointed out his dripping cock in his entrance. Squeezing another batch of lubricant that made it more slippery. 

Insatiable hunger plastered on Lev's eyes as he slipped his burning cock on Yaku's stretched out hole. Groan and moans of the two aloud in the room, Lev's eyes shut close as his hard member tried to fit in. He knows he's capable of destroying Yaku more than the state he is in right now, a hot mess.

Erotically thrusting slowly adjusting at his size on Yaku's small entrance, it was so hard but it felt heaven for him. Yaku's eyes tearing, as well as his hole that wrapped Lev's big and hard cock. The pain is more unbearable than Lev's fingers, it's bigger and longer. Lev reached the deeper part of Yaku's inside, twitching and throbbing inside him as the precum dripped inside Yaku.

"F-Fuck... it h-hurts... aaahn-" The two stayed in that position, Lev patiently waiting for Yaku to adjust on his size. But deeply, the greed he's feeling inside his heart he wanted to claim and fuck Yaku very hard was overbearing, his mind creating insane thoughts of Yaku's expression when he thinks about ramming his hard cock on Yaku's ass.

A minute passed, Yaku touched Lev's arms looking deeply on his green emerald eyes, "You can go, it doesn't hurt anymore." With a loving soft look on Yaku's eyes, Lev wanted to go light on him. Scared that he might start losing himself and do selfish things he wanted on Yaku.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Yaku slowly nodding. "I'm not a girl, don't think I'll break if you don't go easy on me." Hesitant drives over Lev's veins, Yaku's right, he's not a girl that would go break if you go hard. But Lev being himself, he didn't want to hurt Yaku that bad when he's capable of, physically.

"Fuck me hard." Three words. Lev slammed his waist on Yaku real hard, the thrust were fast and aggressive.

Yaku's face expression looked incredibly amazing, the tears on the side of his eyes sliding down his cheek and mouth lightly gaped. His eyes were rolled out and the drool seeped out on the side of his lips, for Lev, it was an erotic and amazing sight. Seeing Yaku looking like that made him go harder and harder.

"L-Lev..." Yaku screamed out his name, telling Lev to go faster in-between moans and he pleasure the two were both feeling. Lev did so, hips were thrusting harder and gradually the pace became faster as Yaku started to stretch out according to Lev size that made his cock feel all the erotic and pleasure that burns the coil on his stomach.

Legs up in the air, Lev's hands travelled all over Yaku's body. Never have ever in his life he has been touched everywhere, and Lev did that to him. A mess he is, and it made him fall more than the usual fantasy and ecstasy he feels on Lev, he loves him so much. 

A single thrust sent a loud moan, this time it sounded like a scream and his fingers dug deeper and scratched hard on Lev's back, leaving more red scratches. Lev won't forgive him for doing that knowing that one day Lev's fiancé would surely see the marks. He didn't cared anymore, Lev's cock hitting his sweet spot.

"Fuck, there! Aaah.." Lev realized he was hitting Yaku's G-Spot, he went deeper and harder. He looked at Yaku's face with an erotic expression as he thrusted more. So fast that he felt the coil formed on his stomach.

"I'm close." Lev shut his eyes as he didn't said anything anymore, only hearing Yaku said the same thing. He stroked Yaku's dick and wrapped his fingers on it, thumbs swirling on the head and Yaku thought he was in cloud nine.

His entrance tightened when he felt so close on coming, Lev hissed and groaned at the feeling of it. "Mori... aaah, I feel so fucking good inside you!"

With all Lev's strength, he flipped Yaku and changed position. He wanted to see Yaku's face more but he wanted to try this out, not only the missionary position they had. "Stick your ass up." Shakily said, Yaku did, his waist up and his chest flat on the bed. His face buried on the soft white pillow. He felt really full with Lev's cock thrusting deep down on him.

A large hand pushed his head down, applying pressure as well as the thrust goes slow and fast accordingly on the pace he wanted. Breathe uneven, and Yaku realized that the position they are in right now felt good. It gave more access to Lev on hitting his soft spot that made him moan for more. His head going crazy and the voices started chanting mantra of _harder, faster, and deeper_.

Penetrating each thrusts, Yaku was ready for it. Lev's load that will fill him up in deepest desires and would surely make him scream and moan lewd noises and words that he could ever think of. 

Lev kissed Yaku's back, biting each part of his skin that left hickeys and teeth marks. Grazing each by each, a strong pain felt on his ass cheek. Lev slapped his ass. "Lev!" Whimpering at the stinging pain he felt, slowly it turned into pleasure. Wanting more and still on his head chanting.

Yaku tilted his head, and Lev caught his lips from behind. The dominant's breathe touching his ears and sent warmer feelings. Lev plunged deeper as he pounded Yaku's prostate, he never thought that Yaku's inside will feel this majestic and amazing. 

"Fuck me! More! Please-aah!" Yaku knows he sounded filthy, but it didn't stopped him from begging aside from the sexual desires he wanted. Specially, it's Lev doing him so good and it makes it more of a dream than an ideal type of sex he wanted. As if it was Lev that's a priceless gift he'd receive and make him happier more than any man could be.

Lev stopped moving, admiring Yaku's small back and the sexy waist he's holding unto right now. He felt Yaku's ass grinding on him, looking at Yaku's peeking eyes that's tilted. "Please move..." A begging sound of Yaku, it's like the prettiest song he ever heard. Grinding on Lev's cock as he make sudden soft noises.

"Beg."

"Please--aah!" As Yaku tried to move, Lev spanked his ass cheeks once more. As if he was in great euphoria, he moved his hips onto Lev's inserted cock inside him. His sweet spot hitting it lightly, he wanted Lev to do more of it. "Fuck me harder please!" 

"I don't think I could do more than this, you grind on my cock so good." Lev deeply chuckled, husky voices still sent shivers on Yaku's spine. He lets Lev make him like this, and it's also his fault doing this. "Mori..." Lev going down again as he showered Yaku's back with kisses.

"I'll fuck you hard until you can't walk." Lev announced, as if joy and elation formed on his heart and his eyes lit up. It isn't something he should be excited about, but it is something of a memory he'd surely remember for the rest of his life.

Thrusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster, Lev didn't held back anymore, Yaku peeked at his peripheral vision to see that Lev has turned into an animal on heat. His dirty and lustful moans escaped his lips and mouth ajar begging and begging for Lev's cock to plunge him deeply. 

"D-Don't stop! Fuck!" Lev nodded only, doing what Yaku wanted. He didn't know what he's saying anymore in between his moans and Lev's name. Pleasure just engulfed him, and everything is full of lust.

But Yaku's in love.

Every touch is burning.

His hand gripped the white sheets as he clawed on to the bed and screaming, seeing stars on cloud nine and feeling the heat burning on his stomach, coil forming. 

_Someone save me, I'm gonna die with paralyzed legs._

"L-Lev! I..." His back arched as a strong feeling on between his legs, climax, orgasm, whatever it is but he's, "I'm c-c-close!" 

Screaming Lev's name, Lev rammed hard. This time really hard. And it made Yaku weak on his knees knowing he may not be able to walk for the entire week and the month he'll have will be a living hell walking with weak knees.

He's coming, Lev didn't stopped fucking his sensitive body.

"M-Mori... fuck!" 

Lev deeply released his load inside Yaku, throbbing and twitching, burning load filled Yaku inside. Yaku came on the bed's white sheets. Lev pulled out, Yaku's inside painted white with Lev's large load of cum. And it looked erotic, beautiful, he felt amazing.

Once again, he looked at Yaku.

This time, Lev felt something more than lust.

"I love you." Yaku confessed and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed~ <3  
> -yaneko  
> edit: omg thank u for 60+ kudos ♡


End file.
